hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack's Tower
Jack's Tower, '''or simply Tower,' overlooks the majority of the city, and is located at the very height of his ''Castle. ''It was introduced during the Halloween Event of 2018. The area is rather diverse, having more features than most locations. In no particular order, focal points include: The balcony, both upper and lower parts of the spiral staircase, covered in eerie mist, the sky just beyond the balcony, where bats can be seen flying, and the centerpiece: the Samhain clock responsible for new anomalies in the city. Halloween lights, cauldrons, and gargoyles leave many openings for hidden objects; almost no inch of the territory is left without something to catch the eye. Only the Greenhouse is comparable in this aspect. The location seems to be specifically above the Masquerade Ball held last year, as decorations and even the skeleton seen from that area appear in the Tower. Objects in this location can be seen throughout other Halloween areas in the city. Following the story, much like the previous Halloween, Jack is nowhere to be found, meaning it's up to the player to solve the mysteries in his forbidden castle, and stop the Samhain Clock's ominous light. The player's perspective when viewing the Tower is from inside, presumably on the ring balcony without much safety. They are looking down on the frozen figure, lower stairs to the castle, and seem to be even height with the clock. Ranks Hidden Items Apple * In front of a pumpkin on the lower stairwell * Behind the figure's cloak * On the middle-left stairwell Book * On the ground lower, right of screen behind the figure. Broadsword * Leaned on the top-left gargoyle, sheathed. Cat * Top of the lower stairway * Laying down on the floor in front of the astrolabe on upper floor level Crystal Ball * On the ground left of the figure's pedestal * Right of the Samhain clock Ghost * In the middle stairwell * Small, in center screen below the hooded figure's arm Hat * On the frozen figure's head * On a Pumpkin on the lower stairwell * Left of the clock on the ring balcony Hourglass * On top of the middle-left stairway * To the figure's left, filled with blood * To the figure's right filled with blood Lizard * On the back along the spine of the crouching gargoyle, bottom center * Resting along the telescope just to the left of the hooded figure * Mummy * Under the left of the middle stairwell; far along the lower stairs * Standing to the right of the clock Noose * Hanging of the stair rail lower center * Hanging down the back of the hooded figure, left side Scythe * Leaning on the top-left gargoyle of the square of gargoyles * Held in a reverse-grip by the figure * To the right of the cauldron on the upper floor level, left side of screen Snake * Lying along the stair rail, lower left side * Lying along hooded figure's shoulders Wolf * Behind the orbital clock * In front of the bottom-right gargoyle Item Drops Winged Keys ''Note that Winged Keys only drop as part of the 2018 October event. * In the middle stairwell, underneath leaves * In a Jack-o-Lantern's mouth, behind the figure. * Lower stair banister. left foreground * Lower edge center figure's robe * Left top of screen, on the candelabra * Left side of screen on cauldron * On floor behind Jack * On Jack's stole, left side * On lower left stairs * Left cuff of hooded figure * Inside wing gargoyle at lower end of railing to right of hooded figure * Breast plate of skeleton upper left * On railings, behind and to the left of the clock * On the top step of the middle stairs * To the left of the skull on the staff in Jack's hand * Upper right corner above gargoyle's head * Railing post in line with hooded figure forehead * Upper newel lower staircase Gallery of Keys Keys Rank I.png|Keys Rank I In a Pumpkin's Mouth.png|In the mouth of a Jack-O-Lantern, beneath the figure. On the Middle Stairwell.png|On the middle stairwell Candelabra Upper Left.png|Candelabra Upper Left Corner Floor Behind Jack.png|Floor Behind Jack Jacks Stole Left Side.png|Jack's Stole, Left Side Lower Lft Stairs.png|Lower Left Stairs forehead.jpg|In line with hooded figure's forehead Upper right.jpg|Upper right of screen newel.jpg|Upper Newel post of lower staircase Cauldron.jpg|Cauldron left side of screen Location Ranks Jack's Tower Rank 1.png|Rank 1. Related Pages Category:Locations Category:October 2018